prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Headbangers
The Headbangers were the tag team of Mosh (portrayed by Charles Warrington) and Thrasher (portrayed by Glen Ruth), whose most notable matches were in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). As the name of the team implied, their gimmick was that they were a pair of metalheads, complete with heavy metal related T-shirts, piercings, shaved heads, and black face paint. History 1996–1998 The team debuted on WWF television wearing nuns' clothing and billed as the Flying Nuns, Sister Angelica and Mother Smucker. On an episode of Shotgun Saturday Night, Brother Love showed up to manage the Nuns. After the Nuns defeated the The Godwinns, Love renamed them the Sisters of Love. The gimmick was short-lived, but they kept the skirts when they became The Headbangers in January 1997. They later had T-shirts with the phrase "Real men wear skirts" and occasionally wore sports bras over their shirts. The duo often carried a boombox to the ring, and on one occasion, Mosh vomited during an interview. Throughout 1997, The Headbangers (initially as heels, later as faces) feuded with The Godwinns, as well as Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon, often finding themselves on the losing end. They faced Legion of Doom during their surprise return match on February 24 to a double countout. At WrestleMania 13, The Headbangers won a 4-way elimination match for a shot at the WWF Tag Team Championship. The team was seen on New York's WABC-TV in June, which re-aired on WWF programming. The Headbangers' won the vacant Tag Team title at In Your House 17 due to run-in interference by Steve Austin. They faced the New Age Outlaws in their debut match on October 20 and frequently challenged them into the following the year for the Tag Team title. The two are seen backstage playing with Bret Hart's son, Blade, in the 1998 documentary film Hitman Hart: Wrestling with Shadows. The footage depicts events from the previous year. Both Mosh and Thrasher entered the 1998 Royal Rumble and both lasted over 10 minutes before Mosh was eliminated by Kurrgan and Thrasher by Steve Austin. On February 17, 1998, The Headbangers won the NWA World Tag Team Championship from The Rock 'n' Roll Express during a WWF program. They feuded with The Quebecers and the Oddities throughout the year and become the first Maryland Championship Wrestling Tag Team Champions on August 18. 1999–2000 The Headbangers were both meant to compete in the 1999 Royal Rumble but were injured before the event. Consequently, they were used sparingly throughout 1999. Mosh, repackaged as Beaver Cleavage and then Chaz, performed in singles competition and began having problems with his on-screen girlfriend, Marianna Komlos. He was kayfabe arrested on an episode of Sunday Night Heat in September after Komlos claimed he hit her. After Chaz's match on October 5, Glen Ruth (Thrasher) showed GTV footage of Mariana applying makeup to create the effect of wounds. This proved her accusations false, and The Headbangers subsequently reunited. They then took on a gimmick where they dressed as the opponents that they feuded with, such as the Dudley Boyz and Mean Street Posse. The duo later turned heel and began to dress in drag, which included wearing breast cones. Mosh entered in the 2000 Royal Rumble alone; however, The Headbangers continued performing in tag team and singles matches. Both men participated in the Hardcore battle royal at WrestleMania 2000 where Thrasher held the title for 43 seconds. The team continued battling the likes of Too Cool and T & A until mid 2000. They separated, and Mosh joined D'Lo Brown as Chaz to form Lo Down. Glen Ruth was released from WWF in 2000 and performed independently briefly before retiring. Charles Warrington was released from WWF in July 2001 and continues to perform occasionally at Florida shows. Criticism by WWE Years after their departure from the company, The Headbangers have been the brunt of criticism by WWE media. One example can be found in a June 2007 article from a special magazine about the history of WWE champions. The article criticized wrestlers who are considered not worthy of winning a belt they held. The Headbangers were included in this article for their supposedly poor Tag Team Championship reign. WWE's Raw 15th Anniversary magazine also includes a list of 15 superstars who "overstayed" their welcomes in the company. This has The Headbangers at #2, behind only Scott Steiner. Reunion Mosh and Thrasher were to be reuniting for the first time in 10 years at the Baltimore Pro Wrestling Expo on November 14, 2009, but the event was cancelled. The Headbangers are still active on the independent scene as of 2019. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Stage Dive'' (Powerbomb by Mosh followed by a diving somersault leg drop by Thrasher) *'Signature moves' **Leapfrog body guillotine Championships and accomplishments *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' **CCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Fighting Evolution Wrestling' **FEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Streetfight Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Independent Professional Wrestling Alliance' **IPWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Main Event Championship Wrestling' **MECW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation' **MEWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Alliance' **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) (as The Spiders) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) - Thrasher **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association teams and stables